NS: Vampire Seduction
by love2be4gotten
Summary: Finding an injured vampire in the forest was the least of Juugo's worries. As time progressed, he realizes that this is no normal vampire. Rape and mature themes, however badly written.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rape and other stuffsicles. ;p Mature audience please, and 18+ only. My writing kinda sucks in this area, but the concept is still quite mature. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, but the plot is mine.**

**Juugo's POV:**

The forest was unusually silent for this time of day. By now it would be filled with the sounds of animals chattering, but all I could hear was the wind among the tree branches.

Something wasn't right. Even with my daemon ears there was nothing. Could it be that there were strangers roaming around my territory?

I set my mouth into a snarl and the fur on my back bristled. If there was anything that didn't belong here, I would be sure to personally rip them apart. Intruding on a daemon's territory was something you didn't do.

It not only represented the daemon's home, but also his sanctuary.

Crossing the line would only end in death for the ill behaved intruder. A small snap reaches me attention and before I can investigate, a blur of fur slams onto the ground in front of me.

The blur of fur turns out to be bats locked in some type of combat. It looked to be about three of them, and none had noticed me so I quickly hid to observe better. The sound of wings flapping and tiny threatening growls immediately filled the once silent air.

On closer observation, I realized two of the bats, one a dark brown the other light, were preying upon the other, white, one, and that one lone bat had its' muzzle securely tied, leaving it defenseless. Interesting.

I've seen bats in a quarrel before, but never one like this where the bat was made defenseless. I sat back on my hunches, unsure of what to do, if anything at all, when suddenly both brunette bats scrambled away from the white one.

It seemed he got the tie around his mouth loose and the other to bats were frozen in fear. What made them fear this bat compared to any other when there was two of them?

"Back off Kimimaro!" One of the brunettes hissed, raising his wings in an attempt of a weak threat. So they weren't ordinary bats, but vampires. The white one wasn't falling for it. It rose up from the ground and immediately tried to lung for its throat. The two bats snapped into action and scurried away, the white bat ready to pursue them, when he stopped.

I frowned as the bat swerved to me, almost as if he knew I was there. He watched the area for awhile more before turning his back to me. This vampire was a bit strange, and it intrigued me. I crouched low on my hunches, my claws digging into the earth with anticipation.

Waiting a couple of more seconds before launching out in an attack, I aim for his small bat body. Easy enough. At least it should have been. Inches from his body, the vampire twists around morphing from his bat body into his human one, and locks one of his hands around my throat and pins me against a tree. His green eyes are filled with hunger as his fangs descend from his mouth and move towards me.

I growl deeply, not amused at the turn of prey. My body stiffens when his fangs touch my neck, but it's as far as he gets. Body weak from the other bats, his grip around me loosens before finally releasing me and I watch as he collapses onto the forest ground.

I shake off my beast forme as I return to the human one and kneeling down, I observe the unconscious vampire, or Kimimaro, better. His skin was pale, almost ghost like, there were two red dots on his forehead, and it looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. His clothing was all black and there was some type of symbol in red on the shirt, but it was too torn up to tell.

"What an interesting specimen." I murmur to myself, moving his white hair from his face. Various wounds covered his body everywhere, but the worse was at the base of his neck. It was no wonder he blacked out. The blood loss was fatal even to a vampire. I straightened up, watching the vampire's body tremble lightly. What use could he have been to me? With that question in mind, I kneeled once more and gathered him into my arms.

****Time Skip****

There were no serious wounds on his body other than the ones on his neck. I had laid him on the cot in my lab, which was once used as a torture room and was located in the middle of my home. This was the best place in order to make any good diagnoses and to watch him thoroughly, since there were windows high above the lab to watch him even when I myself wasn't in the room.

The big room was pretty empty minus the cot and supporting beams with chains, and there was one door that required a key to go in through so this had the best security as well. The shifting vampire alerted me immediately, and when eyelids opened slightly to reveal green orbs, I figured he was now awake.

His eyes were unfocused, and he didn't seem to realize where he was since his demeanor was calm. That only meant that he was out of it. I waved my hand in front of his eyes, but there was no movement.

"No reaction." I murmured to myself. His eyes moved suddenly to me but still they were unfocused. I wrapped the wristband I had in my hand around his wrist. It was a suppressor that would force him to remain in the form he was currently in, his human one.

It wouldn't allow him to transform into any of his creatures at his disposal, and his powers would be suppressed. I rose from where I had been sitting as the vampire's eyes closed once more. Maybe later he would be fully awake, and that was when it would be best to observe him.

At least his state was bad enough that he could be left alone with only simple rope restraining him. It was all that was needed since there was no way he could break or rip it with his low intake of blood.

****Time Skip****

He was beginning to wake up now, but it was only for brief periods of time. He wasn't eating either. I've brought countless prey, but he would make a face and turn away. Stubborn.

Even now as he was thinning away he refused the food, and to keep him from fading away more, I've had to force the blood of prey down his throat.

It didn't matter if it was animals or humans, I'd slit their throats and placed it in front of him. And still he never wanted any of them. "Eat damn it, do you want to die?" I threatened him. A freshly killed rooster laid in front of him but he only glared at me with piercing green eyes and growled. It had been a week since I had taken him in and he had yet to speak.

There were times when he looked as if he was about to say something, but then he would growl or look else where. Maybe those two other vampires really messed up his vocal cords when they attacked him. All of his other wounds had healed except for those on his neck.

The bandages around his neck had to be changed constantly because he kept bleeding through, and I figured he would dead by now.

Of course, I should have known he would be too stubborn to die. I watched him as he was pulling at the rope that binded him, testing its strength. Realizing I was watching him again, he turned his attention back to me and forcefully tried to lunge at my throat with extended fangs.

It seemed that the only blood he wanted was my own. Maybe that was why those other vampires had attacked him. **(1) **"Calm down." I told him as I watched his nails beginning to sharpen into claws, a vampiric sign that he was becoming agitated. He only continued to growl, eyes locked on my throat.

"Fine, but only a little." I gave in. It wouldn't hurt to give him a little of my blood since he was already tainted. Extending my own claws, I cut my wrist and offered it to his mouth.

The vampire froze for a second, eyes locked not on the blood dripping from my wrist, but the wrist itself. I was about to move away, when he latched his fangs into my arm, ignoring the blood.

His fangs didn't break the skin, but a painful throb immediately hit my arm where he bit and suddenly my whole body was beginning to feel cold. Ripping my arm from his mouth, the numbing died down.

"What the fuck was that." I growled at him, eyes flashing with anger. His own green eyes were shining brighter, and even though he had only been latched on for a couple of seconds, he looked as healthy as ever. What the hell did he take from me?

He looked miffed that his meal had been interrupted, and he pulled at the ropes with little effort before they snapped. He snarled and tried to attack me, but whether or not he replenished his strength, it still wasn't enough.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could latch on again, and held him onto the ground. It took effort to keep him down, but luckily he was already tiring.

I sighed in irritation as I pulled his struggling body toward one of the supporting beams and shackled his wrists to it. I released him and stepped away, watching as he glared at the chain then back to me.

His lip was curled, revealing a fang and his claws were out. His body language screamed agitation, but his face read pissed off. "What exactly are you?" I questioned, crouching to his level. He opened his mouth but then shut it, his frown deepening. He observed the distance between us, and realizing it was too far for any interaction, he huffed and turned to the wall, ignoring me.

Where was all this defiance coming from? Three vampires alone would never be able to take on even a crippled daemon, yet this _one_ had the gall to go against a fully healthy daemon such as myself? It irritated me to no end.

He should have been afraid, he should have been shaking, but no, instead he was fighting or ignoring me as if I wasn't worth the energy. I rose to my feet and watched his back, waiting to see if he was going to do something. He was still, and continued to find more interest in the wall than anything else in the room. "You're a strange one, aren't you?" no response, not that I expected one from him.

His inresponse was pissing me off. My claws were extending again and I was about to grab him, when a familiar scent hits my nose. "Suigetsu." I say, turning to the daemon intruder.

"Ugh, no fair Juugo." He gripes at being found so quickly. "How the hell do detect me so quickly?" I shrug, "not that hard when your scent overpowers everything." He opens his mouth to argue when he spots the vampire. "What's with the hostage?"

I waved my hand, dismissing the thought, "just a project. Come on, let's go talk upstairs." He takes one more look at the vampire before nodding and following me back out of the room. Once we reached the main room, we sat in chairs opposite from each other.

"So what brings you here?" I asked when we got settled. "It seems that there are quite a few vampires being spotted around your home." I shrugged, "so? That isn't news. There have always been a couple of vampires here and there." Suigetsu shook his head, "I know but there are much more than usual. And they're not just passing by, they are literally roosting and hunting around here. Almost as if their watching out for something."

I clasped my hands and rested my chin on them, "I see. That is odd. I'll be sure to keep an eye out, thank you." A sly smirk appeared on his face, "so, what's with the captive?" I rolled my eyes, "I've told you already. He's a new project." "A new project, or a new toy?" He laughed at the look I shot him.

"Come on, I've known you for a long time. I know how your mind works. So what's his name?" Name? Damn, I had forgotten that he had had one. "I don't remember." I said shrugging. He laughed again, "that is so like you. And anyways I-." He stopped midsentence and was looking at my wrist. I looked and saw the cut I had made for the vampire to take blood from, but there was a large bruise from where he had placed his fangs.

"What happened to your arm? You hit it or something?" I shook my head, "no. It's from the damn runt." "The runt? Your captive? What is he?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I thought he was a vampire but he hasn't drunk any blood since I took him in."

Suigetsu set his mouth into a thin line, "let me guess, you offered him some of your blood but instead he made that." He motioned to the bruise. "Yea, but I don't understand why. He didn't break the skin, but somehow he bit and took something from me. I just don't know what."

"Hm. Your predictiment sounds a bit familiar." I watched as he lowered his head and pondered a bit on whatever thought he had come up with. After a few moments he rose his head again, "I think I know what the problem is." I cocked my head in confusion, "what?." He rubbed his chin, "before I explain it, we should conduct a test."

"A test? What kind of test?" I asked. "We'll need to catch a vampire." He smirked, "and lucky for you, you've got quite a few roaming the territory of your home."

A couple of hours later we were back in the lab with a cursing vampire bat struggling in my hands. "So now what?" I asked. Suigetsu smirked again, "give it to him." The white haired vampire had its eyes locked on the bat in my hands, the hunger back in them.

I tossed the haggard bat onto the floor and it immediately tried to get up and fly, but I had been sure to break its wings. The white haired vampire was only watching it, not moving to do anything. "I don't see what this is going to prove." I sighed. Suigetsu held his hand up, "just wait."

We watched the vampires for awhile more before the white haired one lunged at the bat, holding it down and latching on to it. The air was immediately filled with the bat's painful screeches and the growling from the bigger vampire. It only took a couple of seconds before he pulled away and we watched as the bat transformed into his human form, an angry bruise on its neck like the one on my arm.

I looked back at Suigetsu, "well? Did you confirm whatever you needed to?" He nodded and smiled, "I did." "And that would be?" He pulled the dazed vampire from the ground, "can't you tell what happened?" I frowned, looking at the vampire in his hand to the one who looked satisfied, his eyes shining that bright green.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing." He pulled the vampire closer to me, "it's human. Not a vampire in human form, but an actual human." I realized what he said was true since I no longer sensed any vampiric aura coming from him.

"What happened?" I was studying the smug vampire, who in turn was making it a point to ignore me. "It's just as I thought. He is a special kind of vampire. One who eats the supernatural aura of others, like vampires and daemons, instead of blood." I nodded, I suppose that's why he refused the natural beings I had brought him. And it also explained why those other bats had attacked him with his muzzle tied shut.

"Come on, let's go dispose of this." Suigetsu motioned to the vampire turned human thrashing in his arms. It clearly wasn't taking its new transformation well. "Alright."

**"Time Skip"**

"So what do you plan to do with him?" I shrugged, "I don't know. He's not really useful, but he is quite interesting. I think I'll keep him, though it will be tough considering that I fall into the category of what he eats." He nods, "you know that one elixir that turns the consumer's blood unsatisfactory to vampires?" "Yea, what about it?" "If we alternate it, maybe it could work regarding your vampire."

"I suppose it could. But I don't know if I have any at the moment." "How could you not? You practically live with them in this area!" I waved him off, "calm down, I'll go look." He followed me to look through my storage cabinets and after a few moments we found it.

"Do you have any idea how to even alter it?" I asked him. He was studying the elixir liquid in the light, "leave it to me. I'll get it done. Let me take this back to my own lab and I'll be right back." I nodded. I showed him out and closing the door, something scraping was sounding in my ears.

I walked over to the window that looked down into the lab and watched as the vampire was chewing on the chains holding his hands securely. A lot of good that would do. Those chains would hold the strongest daemon.

It didn't seem to deteriorate the vampire though. He continued to work on the chain regardless of the nonprogress he was making. At least he had determination. I moved from the window and made my way into the main room. Nothing to do but go over the files I had on the strange vampire so far.

Especially since I had some new information on him. If only he would talk. The sound of a phone ringing catches my attention before I realize it is mine. I remove it from my pocket and check the caller ID. Recognizing it as one of my clients I reluctantly answer.

"Yes?" No reason for any introduction. 'Juugo, I need your services. He did it again.' I sigh, "of course, why else would you call me." It isn't a question, more like a statement. 'Sorry. If I could do it on my own, I would. But you know I don't have that kind of power.' "Fine, I'll be there as soon as I finish what I have going on here." 'Thanks a lot, I swear I'll pay you.' And the line went dead.

I sigh, putting my phone back in its place. Really, why did they continue to call me? They should just let them die and get new toys. The familiar smell is back, interrupting my thoughts and soon Suigetsu is standing in front of me. "Done." He replies handing me the vile, the liquid a new smoky color.

"Yes but does it work?" He shrugged, "I don't know. It should." I notice him carrying a box and when he sees my curious look he laughs. "I figured you would need this." He tosses me the brown box and I hesitate to open it.

When I finally do, I gave him a look, "and what am I supposed to do with this?" That sly look is back on his face, "come on. It's clean. Plus, you and I both know that keeping the vampire also means that you're going to need to train him."

"And what kind of training would I be doing with this stuff?" "Sexual. What else." I sighed, "whatever." "Anyways I have to go. Tell me if the liquid works and I'll be sure to whip up some more." Suigetsu suddenly said handing me the vile. "Also, call me if you need anything."

I watched as he transported away before sighing and gathering the box and vile and headed to the lab. What better time to test the vile than now? The client could wait for a little while. Upon entering the lab, I noticed the vampire had curled up around the support beam and fallen asleep. 'Almost cat like' I thought to myself. I placed the box on the floor, close to the vampire but far enough so he wouldn't get into it. I observed the vampire before focusing on the vile.

Opening it, an almost sweet and tangy smell hit my nose. Disgusting. I threw my head back and poured the liquid down my throat and swallowed. Now that that was out of the way, did it work? I looked back to vampire who had woken up and was staring at me with green curious eyes.

I moved closer to him and contemplated on what to do. If I just held my arm out to him again, then he would latch on if he was still hungry. Which he had to be since he only had one proper meal since who knows how long. And if the liquid worked, then problem solved. If not, well... 'Damn it Suigetsu, this better work.' I thought angrily to myself, I didn't want to feel its fangs on my arm sucking the life out of me again.

Taking a deep breath, I offered my arm to him again and he studied me closely. He must have known something was up since he hesitated, but his hunger won in the end. He latched onto my arm and that painful sensation struck me again, but it only lasted half a second before he pulled away. Disgust was on his face and he looked about ready to throw up.

So it worked. I guess Suigetsu wasn't called the genius scientist for nothing. I rubbed my sore arm and watched as the vampire shrunk away. Seeing as he was now powerless, his offensive mechanism had been torn down and there was fear in his eyes. Finally. I reached towards him and he tried to scratch me. His posture screamed cat, in fact I could almost see the crestfallen ears ontop of his head and tail wrapped protectively around him.

Another growl rose from his throat. He was afraid alright, but it wasn't enough if he still had some defiance left in him. I grabbed his chained arms and pulled him up while he struggled to stay down. Unlocking one of the cuffs around his wrist, I brought the other around the support beam and locked the wrist again so his arms were wrapped around the pole.

He pulled at the chains and pushed the beam, trying to make something give. His claws and fangs were out in agitation, but he had nothing to be stressed about. At least not yet. I was going to humiliate him, show him what misbehavior would bring him, and above all, I was going to make him fear me.

Wasting no time, I pushed his struggling body against the beam with my own and worked his pants off. He was making some kind of noise in his throat, like growling, but the fear that must have been growing inside of him was making it sound more like a whining.

I undid my own pants and forced his legs open with mine. As I pressed myself against his opening, he began to pull wildly on the chains. Ignoring his futile attempts I wrapped my fingers tightly into his hair and forced him more against the beam and used my other hand to pull his ass towards me.

When I had him securely in place, I gave the first thrust and entered him roughly. His whole body stiffened before he began to twist violently. With the pole in front of him and me in back, he had no where to go, but that didn't stop him from trying. I dug my claws into his side, hard enough that I caused blood to drip, and I began to move inside of him roughly.

I could hear his heart frantically beating and the whining sound turned into whimpering. He was pulling desperately against the pole, trying anything in an attempt to get away from my relentless thrusting, but it was no use. I allowed my teeth to sharpen and bit into his already wounded neck in a warning for him to still his struggling.

Whether he didn't understand the message or he refused listen, he continued his flailing. Paying it no mind, I pressed deeper into him and was rewarded by the feel of something tearing. His body was shaking with panic, and if I hadn't been holding him against the pole, I'm sure his legs would have given out. As I thrusted back and forth into him, I reveled in the feel of his blood lubricating his hole.

I could hear his fangs grinding together in fear and pain as I smoothly move in him. I dug my claws into his hip more, causing him to flinch and try to shake me off. He only hurt himself as my grip on his hair kept him in place.

Giving some last deep thrusts, I pull out and release him. **(2) **He collapses as much as he can with the chains almost immediately. Zipping up my pants, I move in front of him and kneel to his level. His fangs are obviously out and his mouth cut from biting into it. His half lidded eyes are filled with pain and confusion, and his body is rigid.

A shiver of delight goes up my spine at his state. Too bad I couldn't continue. If I kept the client waiting any longer it would be too late to revive the subject. "We'll play again later when I get back vampire." He doesn't respond. I smirk before rising to my feet.

**(1) In case the guide isn't up yet: What Juugo was talking about was: if a vampire takes in daemon blood, they soon can't drink anything else but it. They become obsessed and will kill their own family in rages if they cannot partake in it. Drinking daemon blood is highly forbidden.**

**(2) If you read the guide, then you know why he didn't cum. ;p**

**Kimimaro to me is very fragile, not tough at all even though he puts on such a front. As for the pairing, I'm sorry if some of you disliked it. I couldn't think of a good seme for Kimi, and don't get me wrong, I love Juugo as well. Though I felt kinda bad making him the seme since in the show and manga they were so close and like best friends. :3**

**Love it, hate it? Please leave some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter coming up! I feel as if I could have done better, but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine, but characters are not.**

**Kimimaro's POV: **

I listen as his feet walk out of the room and when I hear something lock outside, I relax as much as possible. I didn't understand. I was confused. What did he do? It... It hurt, and I felt beyond humiliated. **(1) **And what was worse was my pants were still down. At least I was sitting but still... what did he want from me? He was a daemon, that much I knew. But why did he catch and not kill me? The day of my capture seemed to be long ago, and I felt as if it could have been months. And what happened to his aura? It smelled as appealing as always, but tasted appalling now.

These questions made my head hurt, and I just wanted to go home. Back to the small meadow that I had lived in solitude. If only those stupid vampire bats hadn't arrested me and... well now wasn't the time to gripe over the past. I had to figure a way out of here.

But how? The chains on my wrist weren't going to give anytime soon. And the strange wristband that I awoke with one day was doing something to stop my powers from working. If I wanted to get out of here, then I was gonna have to take off the wristband somehow.

Struggling, I wrapped my hand around the wristband as much as the chains allow me. Pulling as hard as I can, it doesn't budge in the slightest. Pain fills my wrist as the cold metal is being pulled against my skin, but I continue. It begins to give, much to my relief, and a couple more painful tugs, I feel it snap off.

Almost immediately, I feel some of my power restored to me. I snap out of the chains easily and pull up my pants despite the uncomfortable wet sensation between my legs. Relief fills me at being free from the binds, but dread creeps in my mind when I realize this room is pretty secure.

The door is a strong steel that even a daemon would have trouble breaking through, and it was locked from the outside. There were windows high up, but my body was still too weak to go into my bat forme to fly. And even if I could, I don't think the windows would be easy to break. So now what?

I growl slightly at my predictiment and immediately that familiar pain shoots up in my throat. Whatever those vampires did really messed up my throat. It was getting better until that daemon reopened wounds by biting it. Now it was as bad as it had been in the beginning if not worse. More than once, I had tried to voice _something_, but nothing but air came out and even that was painful. What was it going to be like when I could muster out words?

Not knowing what else to do, I morph into my most comfortable form. I shiver as my body contorts into the small body of a white cat, and immediately I feel a bit better. This form may not be the best defense physically, but it was mentally. Though the heavy feel of my clothing was gone, the stickiness isn't. I hoist myself up and settle into a far corner before preceding to clean off the uneasiness from my fur.

This prison like room was almost killing any hope I had of freedom. If I couldn't escape when the daemon wasn't even here, how would I when he was? I unconsciously flinched when his words came into my mind.

**"We'll play again later when I get back vampire."**

Did playing more mean he was going to do those _things_ to me again? Flattening my ears against my head, I pulled my body into a ball. I had to get out of here, but how? Where ever the daemon had gone, he would be sure to come back. And obviously no good would come out of it. I couldn't just lie here and wait for the inevitable, I had to find some way out! I force myself up, despite the pain of protest my body shoots me, and inspect every inch of the area.

There isn't any vents, no low windows, no holes, no hope. Backing up to take another look at those high windows again, my legs bump into a hard surface. Swerving around, I see it is the brown box that the daemon had brought in. I inch towards in, tail between legs and ears flattened, and I sniff it for a clue to what it is. There was no distinguishable scent, so I make up my mind to open it up. Carefully hooking my claws to the top, I flip it off and peer inside. I didn't know what I was looking at.

There was a couple of contraptions inside, but as to what they were used for I had no idea. There was only the smell of rubber and metal, and that was it. Tipping over the box to get a better look inside, I watch as the contents spilled out. I made my way to one certain piece, careful to not touch it, and noticed it had a certain shape to it. It looked almost like... the male... I was beginning to freak out as the realization dawned on me. I still wasn't sure what these things were, but I knew they were used for what ever that daemon had done to me.

My stomach twists in despair and anxiety. I put distance between myself and those _things._ I had to get out! Couldn't get out! I could feel myself hyperventilating, and my legs were shaking so badly that I could hardly stand. I didn't know when that daemon would be back, but it would be soon, I could feel it. A hiding place, that's what I needed, but this room was so bare! Searching frantically, I spot the cot that I had once laid on when first brought here. It wasn't a good hiding place at all, but desperation filled me and I crawled under it and curled into a ball.

***Time Skip***

I most have fallen asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes, I found myself face to face with the daemon. Surprised, I forced out a hiss and immediately regretted it and flinched at the burn that filled my throat. The daemon watched me with amusement, but didn't say anything. The first thing I realized was that I was no longer in my comfortable form, but back in the human one. The next thing was that I was sitting on the ground with my hands tied in back of me and around one of the supporting beams. The daemon must have put one of those wristband things on me again, since my power felt really drained.

"You're quite interesting, breaking out of the first suppressor. But as I'm sure you already realized, there is no escape from here. At least not without this." He held out a key, and anger filled me as he gloated. I growled, ignoring the pain in my throat, and my claws were beginning to edge out.

My eyes followed his hand as he put the key back into his pocket, and the growl died as my eyes spotted the box with the the dreaded contraptions. He noticed the changed expression and his eyes followed my line of sight to the box. His gaze returned to me and a small smirk spread on his face, "it seems during your little escape act that you got a bit curious." His smirk grew wider and he leaned closer to me, "but didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"

A small chuckle fell from his lips as he moved away and he stood. My eyes watched him warily, and when he went behind me, unease filled me. I could hear him messing with the chains, and for a moment, they slightly loosened. Before I could do anything, the daemon came back around, yanking my still chained hands. The tug forced me to scramble to my feet, which was difficult without the use of my hands.

He pulled me towards the cot, and I tried my best to pull away, but it was useless. I didn't want to go near the cot, my senses screaming danger, but I didn't have a choice. He gave a particularly hard pull, causing me to lose my footing and land onto the cot on my stomach. He rechained the chains around my wrists around the cot tightly before I could react, and my heart began beating frantically in fear. I couldn't turn my body to watch him, but I didn't have to wonder where he was for long as I sensed him near me once again.

I flailed as I felt him grab one of my legs, but he used little effort to chain it and the other to each side of the cot. Unlike my wrists, my legs were chained loosely, not that it eased my anxiety. "Since you were so curious, I suppose we could try out a few of these." I could feel myself beginning to shake as I heard those words, knowing he was talking about those weird objects. A whimper of fear slipped from my throat, and I couldn't help but try to loosen the binds even though I knew it was useless with the suppressor on.

I tried to growl at him as he appeared and crouched down in front of me, but it came out more like a whine. "Why so afraid? You're a vampire, so you should be used to this kind of thing. "**(2) **What was he talking about? What should I be used to if I was a vampire? He must have seen the confusion in my eyes since a smirk found its way on his face once again. "Unless of course, you're a virgin?" I didn't understand his terms, what was that? His smirk disappeared as he backed away. "Do you even understand what I'm saying? Or are you just an idiot, as expected of a vampire?"

A snarl ripped through my throat, burning it, but I was beginning to get angry despite my fear. First he says things that I don't understand, and then he calls me an idiot. A small laugh escaped from his mouth, "so you do understand. You're a virgin then. Don't worry. I'll teach you. And while we're at it, I will tell you the rules as well."

I didn't like the sound of that, and my body was shaking again as he arose from his crouch and moved out of my sight again. I began twisting my body in another attempt to free myself, but was forced to stop when the daemon grabbed the back of my neck and pressed me down into the cot. "Now, now. We'll have none of that." When he removed his hand I was afraid to move again. "First rule for you to know. Obedience is key. If you fail, punishment will be dealt accordingly."

I heard him move away again, and the sound of the objects being moved around in their box reached my ears and filled me with anxiety. He grabbed whatever he had been looking for and moved near me again, "consider this your first lesson and warning for the future." I jumped as I felt his hands on the hem of my jeans, and he harshly pulled them down to my ankles.

The sound of a bottle opening filled the air, and my breath stuck in my throat when he forced my hips up and something cold and wet ran down from the top of my back side to my legs. My face burned in humiliation at the position I was showing, and the fact that my whole lower half was displayed for this daemon made me nervous. Despite the fear of what he was going to do to me, I began struggling in an attempt to get loose from the chains.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" His voice sounded angry, and I wanted to curl up in a ball. I felt the daemon put his weight onto the cot and flinched as he leaned over me and grabbed my neck again, pushing it into the cot. "Keep still." He growled, and forcing my legs open with his, I felt his other hand sliding up my leg. I could feel my heart banging against my chest, and felt as if it would leave bruises.

I tried to buck him off, but his body was heavier than mine and held me in place. My breath hitched when one of his fingers entered me, the liquid he put on me earlier helping it go in more easy. A growl caught in my throat, and I was trying to pull myself away from the daemon's fingers. The feel of his finger moving in and out of me was scary, and it only got worse when he added a seccond finger, then a third. He was moving them quick and smoothly, stretching me out almost painfully, and giving me a wierd, sicknening sensation. My thrashing wasn't doing anything to make him stop, and I was feeling light headed from the fear.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled his fingers out, but I couldn't relax when his fingers were replaced with somthing a bit bigger. Removing his hand from my throat, I heard the sound of a cap again, and more liquid fell onto my backside. Whatever he had in his hand and pressing against my hole, was begining to ease in, and I almost arched my back from the pain. I felt sick, and I couldn't struggle very well since his hand went back to holding my neck onto the cot.

The object in his other hand continued to push itself into my inner walls, and the daemon moved it slightly out before pushing it back in, making a large gasp of air rush through my throat painfully. A low whine was resounding from my throat as he began to move the object faster into me, making it harder and deeper. The feel of it was making my lower half react, but it wasn't making me feel any better. My stomach was heaving from the dry air being forced in and out of my lungs from my harsh breathing.

I had a feeling that I would have enjoyed this if he was purposely hitting the sides of my inner walls with brusing strength, but despite the pain, I could feel myself getting semi hard. My face was flushed, and my wrists were starting to ache the more I pulled on the chains. "I see you're enjoying it," I heard him chuckle, and my face felt hot in embarrassment as I felt his hand move up my thigh for a brisk second.

"That was preparation, are you ready for the actual warning?" My body was shaking again, and as he removed the object, I felt the need to vomit. His hand released my throat once more, before he gripped my side and flipped me onto my back. My hands were twisted into the cold metal, and any movement sent it pinching into my skin painfully. "Prepare yourself vampire," his cold eyes were staring at me lustfully, and it scared me. He grabbed my hips again, and as he pulled me closer, I tried to kick at him, the chains becoming tangled with each other. He smirked, spreading my legs and grinded against me before positioning his cock to my entrance.

"Why do you look so afraid?" He asked, his head cocked slightly with a smirk on his face. My body was shaking so hard, that it was beginning to hurt. Cold chills were running up my spine, and I knew that the daemon was enjoying it. His hands were gripping my hips hard with his own claws digging into my skin, and with one last small laugh, he thrusted himself almost half way in. My back arched as much as it could from the pain, and whatever erection I had quickly died.

One of my fangs had punctured into my lip, causing it to bleed, and with eyes wide, I couldn't look away from his gaze. It was as if he was purposely forcing me to watch as he did this, and it frightened me. Small whimpering noises were tearing from my throat unconsciously, and as he began ramming himself into me, he pressed his claws deeper into my skin to keep me from moving. I tore my eyes away from his and shut them, not wanting to see the daemon over me. Gasping and wet noises when his body connected to mine were the only noise in the quiet room, I could have swore that they were echoing.

I had stopped struggling, realizing they were only encouraging him and hurting me. I could only lay there and wait for him to finish doing what he wanted. Lay there and wait, the feel of his cock moving in and out of me, disgusting me, dirtying me. "Good boy. You learn fast, and for that you get a reward." My eyes snapped open as one of his hands moved from my hip to my own flacid member. Feeling me starting to struggle again, he squeezed my sensitive cock, and if my voice worked, I would have screamed. "Don't move." His voice was icy, and I was stuck once more staring into his eyes.

Satisfied that I was still, he began to move his hand, making me writhe uncomfortably. I didn't like the sensations I was getting from him touching me that combined with him moving inside of me. It was making my breath more labored, and it just felt plain wrong. My whole body was tensing, and he must have knew what it meant since his thrusting became more rougher.

Something was building in my lower stomach, and before I knew what was happening, a liquid shot from me. I didn't understand any of this! I felt like crying, if I had tear ducts I would, and the daemon must have found my frustration and confusion amusing since his smirk was still plastered on his face. I shut my eyes tightly again, not wanting to see him so happy, and I felt him lean over to me, his face close to my ear. "Welcome home, my pet."

**(1) It may sound strange that he had no idea that what happened to him was rape, but all his life he had been deprived of such obvious knowledge. He never had the chance to mate with anyone or thing, and there wasn't really anyone to explain this to him. He also didn't have time to ponder on such things, since he had to focus mostly on surviving.**

**(2) It's in the guide. Vampires are known as notorious playboys/girls until they actually find a mate. But until then, they are often found mating with males and females alike without shame. How else would they keep their population so high? :P**

**Damn Kimimaro is such a virgin. -_- Of course I made him that way, so no complaints from me, haha. :D**

****If you noticed in chapter 1, I made Juugo answer the phone and he spoke about doing a certain job for his client. First one to guess what his job was will get a special story dedicated to them! You can choose any type of request, any genre, and I will make it the next story I post. So good luck peoples!****

**Well that's it for chapter 2. This story was only a two-shot, maybe I'll write more another time, but for now it is finished. Please leave some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had a lot planned for this story, but I wasn't sure if I should write it or not. But some people have asked me to continue this, so I suppose I will add another chapter or two. Usagi Hyrugi is almost complete, maybe two or more chapters, the same with Alternative. For those who are fans of Narumals, the last chapter has been posted finally. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Naruto characters, I would lock up Kirin and Sakura in a cage and force them to fight to the death with the promise of the winner getting a date with Sasuke. Of course it'd be a lie, since Sasuke is meant to be with Naruto, and **_**ONLY**_** Naruto... :D**

**Kimimaro's POV:**

These past few weeks had me watching the daemon warily, unsure of what he planned to do next. One moment he would be seemingly working on something, talking on the device that I had seen many humans use, I believe they called them cellular phones. Some times he'd even leave for a day or two, and those were days that I feared most. But the next moment, he'd be doing those things to me again. In animal terms, he called it, 'forced mating,' but in human terms, he called it 'sex,' or 'rape.'

I'm not sure too much on the detail, but I knew enough now that I was sure that I definately didn't like it. Now that I thought about it, I had seen many vampire bats do the same thing shamelessly while I had been held captive, but they both had been willing. What was the point? I don't think I wanted to know. Wiping the thoughts out of my head, I focus on my surroundings.

Currently, I was sitting on the floor in one of the rooms, staring at the wall. There really was no difference from this room from the lab. Except for the furniture. There was actually less space to move around here than there was in the lab due to all the junk. For the past couple of days, I had been allowed out of the lab, but not out of the daemon's lair. The first day I investigated almost every room, but nothing held my interest very long. Often I thought about escaping, but I knew in the end that I wouldn't.

Even if I thought I had a chance to over power the daemon and escape, I knew I wouldn't get far due to the large amount of vampires roaming around. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew they were there. I could sense their aura and it made me hungry. That daemon wouldn't allow me my correct food source, but instead had forced me to drink blood from whatever he brought back for me. It was really disgusting. I never liked the taste of blood, and I nearly gagged from the smell of it. But I guess it was better than starving.

I scratched at the suppressor on my wrist, not sure what to do now. The daemon was currently out, 'working,' as he called it. So really there was nothing to do but wait for him to come back. I disliked waiting, it made me feel like a dog waiting for his master. The thought made me make a disgusted face. The thought of that was really disturbing. I wanted to go into my cat form, but the suppressor wouldn't allow it. The only good that thing was doing was making my wrist itchy and stopping me from being comfortable.

Sighing, I laid down on the floor, not knowing what else to do. Closing my eyes, I listened to the ongoing sounds outside. My sensitive hearing was better than a normal vampire's, but still not as good as a werewolf or daemon's might have been. Still, I could hear the flapping of bat wings from here, and the sonic screeches that they used to communicate.

I can feel the sudden distress of the vampires, indicating that the daemon was back. I sense his presence near until he finally appears before me. Opening my eyes, I cock my head up towards him, but stay laying down. He watches me for a few moments soundlessly before turning away and going into another room. I feel the need to follow him, but restrain myself. Listening for any noises that would indicate where he was and what he was doing, I found the air silent. Rolling onto my back, I stare at the ceiling in boredom.

**Juugo's POV:**

It's been a couple of weeks since the vampire has been here, and although I had allowed him a bit more freedom, I was still keeping a close eye on him. But even if the vampire did attempt to escape, he would trigger the sensors I had placed around my lair. Nothing would be able to come in or go out without me knowing about it. He seemed to understand the rule of not going outside, but I could tell he was beginning to get angsty as the other vampires' aura was taunting him.

Although he was currently being waned on blood, I knew it was disgusting to him, and could see how badly he wanted his real food source. Minus the issue with his appetite, he really didn't give me a lot of trouble. He had learned quite quickly not to misbehave, especially when he found out what the punishments were. Time to time, I did indulge myself just a bit with him, and he accepted it, somewhat reluctantly. That's not to say he didn't struggle. He'd put up a fight in the beginning, but gave in at the end.

It was actually quite entertaining to watch the vampire throughout the day. He was confused about what he should do with his newly captivated situation, and often he would just lie in one room on the floor. He must have been really bored here with nothing to do, but that didn't matter to me. As long as he stayed in the lair, I didn't care what he did or how he felt.

But there was another issue, he had yet to speak. His throat wound should have cleared up by now, but he hadn't tried to talk. Maybe he just didn't have anything to say, but I really did want to know his name. **(1) **I should have probably taken him to the lab and checked his throat for inflamation, but there wasn't any way to tell if he would stay still for me to do it. But I suppose it was worth a shot.

**Kimimaro's POV:**

I had begun drifting off to sleep when I felt the daemon's presence near me. I opened my eyes slightly, staring at his form standing before me, before shutting them again. "Get up. Come on." Eyes snapping open, I growled slightly as he began to nudge me with his foot, but I quieted down when I saw annoyance beginning to fill his eyes. Watching as he began to walk into another room, I knew he expected me to follow. After a few seconds of hesitation, I reluctantly rose from the ground and went after him with a slower pace.

He continued walking deeper into his lair, a place I dared not go because it was filled with his scent. Just by that alone, I could tell he spent a lot of time here. The daemon paused at one of the doors and pulled a key out of his pocket. Unlocking and opening it, he waited by the door, for me to go through first I could only presume. I didn't want to go into that room, but I knew if I didn't he would punish me. Taking a deep breath, I went through and flincehd when he shut and locked the door behind me.

I paused next to the door, unsure of what to do next. Securing the door, he replaced the key back in his pocket and looked at me. "Go sit on the table." He indicated where with a jerk of his head, and I obeyed quickly, not wanting to get him in a bad mood. Settling ontop of the table, I watched as he washed his hands and put on gloves, returning his gaze to me. "Open your mouth, and stick out your tongue." He commanded, and I knew immediately he was playing 'Doctor.'**(2)** I had seen human children and adults play this game before, and it looked pretty scary.

I did as he said, and the daemon got out a wooden stick and put it into my mouth, pressing down onto my tongue. I was beginning to get annoyed since he kept tilting my head back and turning it left and right, what was he looking for? "Does this hurt?" The daemon asked before pressing his fingers onto my throat. A sharp pain shot through my throat, and the shock caused me to snap my mouth closed and onto his tool, breaking it.

I flinched at the pissed off look that flashed through his eyes, but he didn't say anything. He took his now broken stick and threw it into a wastebasket. I watched with wary eyes as he began to search through his drawers, and when he came back he had another tool.

"Open." He said again. I complied, but was really annoyed already since my throat was throbbing. He stuck this tool into my mouth as well, but this time he seemed to be looking into it. After a couple of minutes, he moved away and back to his drawers. He rumaged through it for a bit before pulling clear empty vial. "Stay." He commanded before taking the vial and exiting the lab.

I sat quietly and waited for him to back, unsure of what he was up to. I didn't have to wait long before he returned, the vial now with a clearish liquid inside of it. **(3) **"Open." I was getting tired of hearing that. "Now." He growled when I didn't do it right away. I made a face before obeying. Grabbing the side of my mouth so that I couldn't close it, he poured the liquid down my throat and I immediately began to gag. It tasted disgusting, and I felt stick to my stomach.

**Juugo's POV:**

I watched as the vampire coughed from the 'medicine,' and he almost looked green from sickness. "You're done. Go ahead and go now." I said, not looking to see if he did, but knowing he would, and as quickly as possible. That should heal up his vocal cords nicely, and in a day or two, his voice would be back. Removing the gloves and throwing them away, I washed away the rubber feeling from my hands.

I wondered how long the vampire would stay here, and it may have been a bit trivial, but I think I might have gotten quite attached to the him. I had grown used to his presence, and if ever the chance arose, I think it might have been somewhat _lonely _without him. But I figured it to be just a phase, or a moment of weakness. It would pass sooner or later, and I would tire of the vampire and probably kill him or throw him out to the vampires outside.

But until then, I was going to enjoy the time I had left with him. Or more likely said, I was going to make his remaining time here terrible and nerve wrecking. I could tell already that he felt unsure of how to act around me, and even better, he hesitated when ever he entered any room. He stayed clear of all rooms around this area, and I guessed it to be because he didn't like that my scent lingered all over the room.

But I suppose it was just as well. Some of the things, in this room especially, were dangerous, and if he touched them he would only break something. Then again, if he broke something, that would mean I'd get to punish him again, and that itself was quite enjoyable.

**(1) Haha, he still didn't know his name, even though he had heard it in the first chapter. :P But then again, Kimimaro didn't know his name either, even though he heard it too. Oh well, memory loss...**

**(2) Do any of you realize how ignorant Kimimaro is about the world? I swear, I have a hard time figuring what he will or will not know. :P Oh, and about the doctor thing, it's really medical stuff, not perverted play...**

**(3) If any of you have read 'Lovely Guidelines,' then you probably know what that clear liquid was, but in case you don't, it was Juugo's saliva (daemon's saliva can heal virtually any wound when applied to the infected or damaged area). As for why he left the room to fill the vial, he did it so Kimimaro wouldn't see and put up a fuss when he knew what it was. You would too if you knew it was spit... bleh.**

**What did you think? Haha, I had a whole, probably five chapter, story in my head, but I already forgot what it was going to be of. :3 **

**That's it for now. I'll try to focus on finishing Usagi and Alternative, and I have a new story that's almost done called 'Kingdom,' though the name might change. Also, for you JuugoxKimimaro fans, I have a new fic in my head which I may write soon, and for once, it will be somewhat cute, and not filled with rape... Haha, well Ja Ne my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies. I have some news. Good or bad, I'll leave that for you to interpret. So I'm almost going to college, and I am quite sure once I do, I won't be able to write anymore. I have less than three weeks left, so I will dedicate these days to finishing all my fanfics up. I doubt that will be possible, but I'll give it a shot.**

**Because there isn't really much to write in this story anymore, this will be the last chapter. You'll find out a little bit of Kimimaro's past, and what kind of daemon Juugo is if you haven't figured it out yet.**

**Warning: Cruel themes, rape.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but plot is.**

**Kimimaro's POV:**

Time slows, time speeds. Who can tell in such a desolate place? I have a chilled feeling creep up my spine whenever I'm in this daemon's home. That day when he gave me something to drink in his lab fixed my throat, but that didn't mean I was talking to him. I never had much to say before, though I could think of _a lot_ of these to tell this daemon. I knew it was best to keep my mouth shut, but it was getting harder and harder to do that.

I could hear him in the other room, talking with another daemon, his client I believe. The thought of another fierce, short tempered daemon here made me wary of every little noise, but I also smelled their aura, and it drove my hunger crazy. The best thing to do was just ignore it, but it was definitely a challenge. This client, a lot like others that came, brought a case with him.

Said case was in the same room as I was, and though I was curious to what was in it, I didn't dare look. If curiosity's punishment was _that,_ then I was better off not knowing. But not knowing didn't mean I couldn't stop smelling. That case had the lingering scent of decay and mold, and though it was only mild, it had the smell of death. That alone was enough to keep me away, but that didn't mean it would keep my curiosity from diminishing.

There's movement from the other room, and I can hear their voices coming nearer. I perch myself on top of the sofa, making sure to leave a lot of space between me and the daemons. This part was what always confused me. They would come in the room, take the case with them into another room, and then I would never see that client come back out or that case. Where did they go, and why were those cases so important? This must have been the daemon keeping me captive's job.

I watch warily as they enter in the room, talking in what I recognized as daemon tongue. The client daemon grabbed the case, looking up at me for a second. He turns to my daemon, saying something that the other nods at. And then their gone, just as fast as they had appeared.

What were they doing? In a few moments, there would most likely be a scream, but not always. On cue, a blood curling scream fills my ears, and I feel nervous. I knew neither of the daemons would have made that noise, but then who, or what, did that belong to? What ever went on in there, I never wanted to know. Ignorance was definitely bliss in this situation.

**Juugo's POV:**

Another day, another job finished. I watch boredly as the daemon transports out of my lab with his charge. Seriously, why did this happen so much? **(1) **Daemons needed to watch over their prey better or stop being so damn rough. It was easy to bring them back, but it was plain annoying to do. Death daemons were rare in this area, so of course I was who they bothered most.

Sighing, I leave the lab to check on my own charge. I find him where I left him, perched on top of the sofa, watching his surroundings cautiously. "Anything to say today?" I ask him, but he only stares. His throat was fixed by now, but he didn't speak. I had on occasion heard him mutter something a couple of times, but it was too low even for my daemon ears. Maybe I had imagined it, and he was just mute.

Whatever the reason, it was best to just ignore him. It wasn't as if I was interested in what he had to say anyways. I move away and out of the room and back into my lab. The life of a daemon was definitely boring. There wasn't anything to do, even when you had all this time to do whatever.

What a sad existence a daemon was. It was a shock that daemons found anything to entertain themselves these days. I move things around in the lab, no real reason for doing it, but no qualms about it either. Once I get bored of that, I leave the lab again and check once more on the vampire. He's moved from the top of the sofa, to just sitting on it.

He's most likely as bored as I am, but he hides it much better than I do. His eyes are blank as he stares up at the ceiling. He doesn't even turn to face me when I enter the room again and take a seat across from him. Lying back against the couch, I drape my arm across my eyes in boredom.

**Kimimaro's POV:**

When the daemon enters the room again, I chose to just ignore him. Why bother reacting? There wasn't much to do in this daemon's home, which caused great boredom. I couldn't really complain though. It was somewhat safer to be here than it was to be out there with the other vampires that wanted me dead.

I had been having these strange dreams lately. Well, they were more like flashbacks, my memories. I was just a young vampire, still living with my parents. It was many different scenarios, but the most common was the day my parents had found out my food source. My mother understood, but my father? Not so much.

I was born a vampire, not turned, like my mother had been. My mother... She was such a kind, gentle soul. I figured that she was forced into the vampire world by my father. Father was an aggressive and traditional type of vampire. Perfection had been crucial in his opinion.

That was why he had hated me with every fiber of his being. Mother was more willing to accept me, and I blamed it on her human nature. Father attempted to kill me every chance he got, failing each time until he forced the elders to banish me.

That was when I had begun to live the life of a solo vampire in the meadow. Things had been tough, but I gradually got used to it, feeding off of vampires and werewolves that had settled close by. The werewolves were actually grateful that I was turning them back to humans, but the vampires had taken it quite hard.

Ambushing me, they locked me up, and brandished my stomach will a burn of a target. I was a traitor for being a vampire that ate other vampires. A target for them to kill. Those vampires were a bunch of hypocrites. They killed humans, animals, and even werewolves and daemons, for food, but if I did it to them, they got all butt hurt. I had to eat too damn it!

The thought had me baring my fangs unconsciously, and it immediately attracted the daemon's attention. "What's wrong with you?" I only glare at him, before staring at the ceiling hard. I hear him release a small chuckle, and then it's quiet again.

He's staring at me, but why? Was he expecting me to do something? Maybe he was looking for something to amuse himself. I shift uncomfortably under his scalding gaze, and I feel his smirk radiating off of him.

I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic, and before I can stop myself, I snap, "stop it!" There's little surprise when I finally speak, but rather more like he was displeased. He's frowning at the way I am looking at him, and he looks disapprovingly at my unsheathed claws and fangs.

"Calm yourself, and put them away." He says, and stupid me can't stop myself from retorting with a growl, "make me." Before I can blink, he's in front of me, grabbing my throat. He's staring at me, a mocking smirk on his face. "Why don't you try saying that again, hm?" I glare at him, but anxiety twists in my gut.

Why the hell did I say that? Now he was probably going to beat the crap out of me. Grabbing my chin, he forces my face towards him. "Nothing to say?" I shake my head frantically, trying to pull away from his grip. Effortlessly, he picks my struggling body up, and carries me to a part of his territory that I had never dared dwell to.

My mind screams at me to bite him, but the memory of the last time I bit him surges through me, and I feel sick. And biting him would only make it much worse than it already was. Twisting in his grip, I hope to make his hold loose, be he only tightens it and enters one of the many rooms surrounding us. Tossing me onto the bed, one of the only furniture in the room, the daemon binds my wrists over my head and around the headboard.

I stare fearfully at him as he climbs onto the bed, and he stares back with anger. "You should really learn to keep your mouth shut. It would save you a lot of trouble." A small chuckle before his hands are at the hem of my jeans, pulling them down along with my boxers, my struggling only helping him with his task. My whole lower half was exposed for the daemon to do with what he pleased, and a small whimper escapes my lips.

"Shh, be still now." He mutters, parting my legs. "...stop!" I manage to let out, to which he smirks at, but continues his assault. "As much as I love to hear you finally talking, you'll have to try harder than that to make me stop vampire." He mocks, removing his own pants and positioning himself at my entrance. I attempt to kick out at him, but his hold on my legs is too restraining, and the effort only makes him spread me more, hurting me.

"You know the punishment for disobedience," he breathes into my ear as he leans forward, causing shivers to go down my back. I only stare up into his eyes, flinching from the fury that was reflected. "You brought this upon yourself." I want to plead with him, beg him to stop, but my voice is gone. But it wasn't as if he would have listened to me anyways.

Before I can find my voice, he slowly begins to push himself in. My breath hitches in my throat, and I can't breathe! Once he began moving, I pulled desperately on the hand bindings, wanting out! I have to bite hard onto my lip to keep from crying out, and I know immediately that he disapproves. "Why hide your voice?"

His hands move from my legs to my hips, and suddenly he's slamming himself into me. This time a strangled cry forces its way out of my mouth. "That's better," he mutters, as his thrusts became long and hard.

The pain was unbearable! This was a violation in its worst form! He lingered inside for a bit, adjusting himself before pulling out and thrusting hard and fast again. My shaking becomes uncontrollable as I whimper miserably. Flashes of bright white light fill my head, reacting to the pain. "N-no more!" I cry, but he only looks at me with mocking eyes. "Shut the fuck up," he says with a snarl, pressing himself deeper.

Waves of sharp, rippling pain rolled through my body, and I'm frantically twisting myself in an attempt to make him lose his balance. His claws dig into my skin, keeping both his balance and me securely down. A painful gasp ripped from my throat when the daemon shifted my body to allow him better access, and his thrusts became even more frenzied.

My eyes widen when he places his mouth on mine, but what scares me more is when I feel his tongue. It must have surprised him too, because his eyes widen slightly as well for a second before he pulls out and is flipping me onto my stomach. My arms ache from the new position, but that doesn't matter to him. He's pressing down on my back, pushing it to the mattress, while raising my ass to him.

Before I can take a breath of much needed air, he rams himself back in with enough force to make me arch my back in pain! I do my best to get out from under him, twisting and thrashing, but he's holding on to my sides with his claws, unwilling to let me go.

I feel his cock moving inside of me and I nearly vomit from the discomfort and disgust. Wild whimpering is tearing from my throat, and I don't care if I make him angrier, I just want him to stop! "N-no! Please..." I can barely muster the words, but he doesn't take any heed to them.

A particular hard thrust made my scream catch in throat and the daemon hesitates for second, but instead of feeling relief at it, I feel mortified. What... what was that? Liquid, but not from me, from him.**(2) **The daemon must be as shock as I am, and I pray to the God that has abandoned me that it's over, but of course, that prayer falls on deaf ears.

"St-stop!" I plead when he moves again, instead of heading my words; he placed a hand on my mouth. "I told you to shut up." His voice was scarier than usual, but I don't get to ponder on it for long as his ramming becomes harder. I can't take it anymore, but he doesn't look as if he'll stop anytime soon! My eyes won't stay open, and I gratefully welcome the numbing blackout.

**Juugo's POV:**

I watch him sleep, and I love the tremors that go through his body. His breathing is shaky, and his fists are clenched in fear. Even unconscious, he was displaying his submission to me. He opens his eyes slightly, looking at me immediately. "Well good morning to you. Did you have a nice nap?"

His lip is trembling, but he doesn't say anything. I give a small chuckle, ignoring the fact that he wouldn't speak. His heart beat is frantically resounding in my ears. It's as fast as a jack rabbit, proving his nervousness. I take a long drag from my thirteenth cigarette **(3)**, before putting it out on the ashtray. Rising from the chair that I had settled in, I make my way over to the vampire. Immediately, he pulls his legs closer to himself. His eyes were watching my every movement, unsure and untrusting of the things I did.

His demeanor was ruffled, and he was still dirty and sticky from his punishment. Maybe I should wash him. I move towards him more, and I unlock his bindings, yanking him up off the bed. His arms must have been sore from being pulled up for so long.

He struggled for awhile but when I tightened my grip, he immediately stilled. Dragging him to the bathroom, I threw him into the bathtub. "Take off your shirt," I tell him, turning on the water faucet. He just stares at me, not moving. "Now," I growl. Still he hesitates, not fully complying. I grab his shirt, but he holds onto it, not letting me pull it off.

He's lowly growling and not willingly giving up, but unfortunately for him, he is too weak to fully defy me. I yank it off, tearing it, and the vampire immediately covers himself with his arms and knees. "Did I not punish you moments ago for disobedience? Do you want another lesson so soon?"

He shakes his head, curling into himself and covering up more. I turned the middle faucet so that the water would fall over him, and he shrinks away from the cold water. There's red on his chest peaking from under his arms that are trying to conceal it. What was it? A rash? His head is down, but he's still staring warily at me. "Move your arms."

In response he wraps them tighter around himself. I glare at him as he looks up with sulky green eyes. "Now." The command is said as calmly as I could muster, but with enough authority that the vampire shakily removes his hands. His arms hang limply at his sides, and I closely observe the red mark on him. It was three circles, each inside the other, resembling a target.

I lightly touch it, feeling the vampire retreat away from my touch. It was a burn. "Where did you get this, and why?" He avoids my gaze, recovering his burn. "Are you disobeying me again?" There's a slight warning in my tone, and he senses it, immediately shaking. I grab a fistful of his white hair, forcing his face to look up at me.

"Don't make me repeat myself." His eyes held pathetic emotions, slightly watering. If vampires could cry, then I'm sure he would have right now. I wait for him to speak when his lips start to move, but no sound comes out. Choked with fear? Possibly.

"...it's just burn." he finally manages to get out, and I'm not amused by the answer. "Try again vampire," I growl, pulling his hair up more. "It's a reminder to other vampires," he gasps out from the pain, and I loosen my grip a bit. "A reminder of what?" "That I'm a... a traitor." Is mumbled out. "A traitor?" Nodding, his gaze turns to look elsewhere.

"Go on." I say, not fully satisfied with just that. "I'm a disgrace to the vampire community because of what I eat." I suppose it made sense. Vampires wouldn't tolerate a vampire amongst them that would force them to become human.

Deciding to accept this much information for now, I grab the washcloth on the edge and apply soap before washing him roughly. His body stiffens at the touch, but he doesn't offer any resistance. It isn't until I have scrubbed him raw that I stop. **(4)** Grabbing the shampoo, I begin washing his hair next. Once I finish shampooing and conditioning his hair, I pull him back out, drying him.

Throughout the whole thing, the vampire sits quietly, except for the occasion twitch; he makes no move or noise of protest. Taking him back to the room, I put him back onto the bed before going in search of clothes for him. There was no point in washing him then putting him back in the same dirty clothing, but I also didn't have clothes his size. I suppose a pair of boxers would have to suffice for now.

**~Time Skip~**

More daemons' needing my service, meaning more and more bothersome calls. When does it end? The daemon on the other line of the phone is pissed because I have declined him service, but I'm angrier that this daemon had the gall to speak to me this way. My eyes flitter to the vampire who is sitting on the floor.

He sits, watching as I pace around while on the phone. The vampire is slightly annoying me more, staring at me with his green eyes. A growling begins to emit from my throat as the caller continues his rant, and those fucking eyes!

"Quit it!" I growl, knocking a vase towards him and shattering it. The vampire looks up from his hands that are protecting his face from the glass, and blood is running down his hands. Cursing, I hang up on the ranter and go towards the vampire. He flinches, probably thinking I'm going to hit him, but relaxes when I only grab his hand gently. I look over the damage, noting that none are serious enough to need stitches.

There are still shards of glass in both hands, and pulling them out, I lick each cut, cleaning and healing them. He doesn't move during the whole thing, and instead, decides to stare at the wall to the side. I figured he did this to turn his back on reality, and instead would rather be sucked into his own fantasy world. "...Sorry" he mumbles when I release his hands. His posture is reading apologetic.

He was apologizing for something I had done. Maybe I had finally broken him. I stare at him, but he won't return the gaze. His skin looked sickly pale, and his eyes weren't as bright as they usually were. Could he have been getting sick?

"Come on." I tell him, walking towards my lab. I hear him scrabble to his feet, following me at a safe distance. Once we reach the lab, I instruct him to sit down on the examination table, and then I look through my drawers for the thermometer. Finding it, I turn back to the vampire.

"Open." I command, and he complies with no complaint. I stick the thermometer under his tongue and he shuts his mouth onto it. After I take it back out, the thermometer reads the room temperature, 37oC. Then I realize it was pretty stupid to check the temperature of someone who was technically dead.

"No more, please..." I look back at him as he speaks, and see his eyes have a sort of desperation in them. "No more what?" I ask him, but I know exactly what he's talking about. "No more living, I can't do it anymore, please!" It's the longest sentence that he's formed since I brought him here.

"You're already dead. You're a vampire," I deadpan. "You know what I mean." He responds. His eyes are closed and he's leaning against the wall behind him. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But either way, it doesn't matter. Death cannot help you." He opens his eyes slightly, and there isn't anger on his face. In fact there isn't any emotion at all. It was purely blank.

His eyes seemed to look through me instead of at me. "What do you mean death can't help me?" I allow a small smirk on my face. "Have you not realized what I am capable of? Did those clients not clue you in on what I can do?"

His eyes remain dull, and his face shows no recognition, "I don't know what you are talking about." I can tell that he has no idea what my powers allow me to do. "Then maybe I should give you a little demonstration, hm?" I say, grabbing him by the throat.

He flinches in surprise, but it's the only emotion that he allows before returning to be stoic. Even as I am pressing fingers against his throat, blocking his breathing, he doesn't fight. Oh well, he may not have been amusing to kill, but he would be in a couple of minutes.

**Kimimaro's POV:**

One second, I couldn't breathe, and then, it only took one blink of my eyes before I found myself in darkness. But was I still conscious? Something cold was around my neck, and as I felt it with my fingers, I knew it was some type of shackle. What was going on?

I was usually, being a vampire, able to see in the dark pretty well, but right now, it was just black. Where was I? But more importantly, where was the daemon? Fear crept up my spine, and I shivered in discomfort.

I tried to stand, but my legs weren't complying. They felt numb, and moving them only shot painful sensations of pin and needles. Suddenly a bright light blinded me and my senses, my sensitive eyes immediately became enflamed with pain. Once the light dimmed, I slightly opened my eyes and found the daemon slightly crouched in front of me.

"Welcome to death." Was all he said, an amused expression on his face. Death? This didn't feel or look like death. But then again, what did death really look like? As a vampire, we were told that God had abandoned us, or in the born vampires' case, was never even noticed. So would this be limbo, the place between?

Seeing my confusion, the daemon only looked more amused. "This is much like death would be like, except this is my domain. I can control what can, and will, happen here for the next 24 hours. After that, you'll be sent to the actual after life, unless of course, I do this."

He reaches over and yanks the chain, but the action didn't play out like I would have thought it would. Instead of being forced closer to him, it was as if he pulled me through a whole new dimension. Fire flickered across my body, and immediately I begin to writhe in pain. What the hell was going on?

The sound of screaming fills my ears, and it takes me a moment to realize that it was coming from me. The pain disappeared thankfully, and once my eyes refocused, I found myself back in the daemons' lab. Almost as if nothing had happened. "Do you understand now?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. "You can die as much as you, or I, want, but I can bring you back quite easily."

Then no matter what, I was trapped. I stare hard at the daemon, not quite sure how to react to the news. I was stuck. Stuck living with him until he decided to allow me to die without interference. He would do as he pleased, he would hurt me, and he would do _those _types of things to me. Over and over again. The thought is enough to make me whimper in fear. This daemon didn't have an intention of letting me go so soon, which meant I was going to be his prisoner for a very, very long time.

**Juugo's POV:**

Truthfully, I had planned to let him go. He was becoming boring, but I found myself too attached. I was a daemon, daemons' did _not _get attached. But somehow I did. I couldn't allow him freedom. He was probably going to die out there on his own anyways.

Better he stayed here, where I could watch him. The thought brought a smile to my face.

**(1) He is of course talking about his job and what he has to do ;3**

**(2) Um... yea. Juugo kind of ejaculated... Haha, that was actually very important, because if you remember, in all of the chapters, he never did this. You'll know why if you read the Guidelines, but if you didn't, I'll explain. Daemons never grace their prey with their seed because they feel that they aren't worthy enough, so you can see why it shocked Juugo because he didn't realize what he was doing. Oh, and of course, Kimimaro didn't know what that 'liquid' was since Juugo was his first and only, and it never happened before.**

**(3) Thirteen cigarettes? He's stressed. Can you tell?**

**(4) Not in the guide, but daemons', when they own something, dislike allowing them to do much on their own. They will bathe and feed them, and if they could, they'd even breathe for them. But it isn't love, its total domination.**

**Haha, did anyone notice that they still never knew each others' names, even though they both heard them in the beginning? Pretty sad.**

**Well that's it for this story, sorry if you expected more... I hope you all enjoyed it anyways! Ja Ne for now!**


End file.
